mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferra
Ferra & Torr are fighters in'' Mortal Kombat X. The two work together in combat, serving Kotal Kahn and his empire. Appearance Ferra is a small warrior with clawed gauntlets on both of her hands. She sits atop the large brute, Torr, who wears a frayed piece of cloth tied to his face bound by ropes, a single hole in the cloth exposing one of his red eyes. Both wear spiked armor, including shoulder and leg plates, while Ferra wears various leather straps bound around her body and Torr uses ropes to hold his armor and clothes in place. Combat Characteristics Abilities Torr's sheer size gives him superhuman strength and durability, easily allowing him to overpower his opponents, while Ferra's smaller frame gives her nimble speed and her bladed gauntlets give her a deadly cut. The duo work well together with Ferra ordering Torr and Torr even using Ferra in conjunction with his charging attacks, adding extra damage. Ferra can also hurt Torr with her claws to enrage him, giving his attacks a stronger edge. Signature moves *'Bowl Girl:' Torr tosses Ferra across the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. (''MKX) *'Ferra Toss:' Torr throws Ferra at a high angle and she spin slashes their enemy across the face. (MKX) *'Tuck 'n' Charge:' Torr smacks his opponent with Ferra, then tucks her under his arm and charges into them. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Tuck 'n' Trample and does more damage. *'Deep Stab:' Torr grabs the opponent, allowing Ferra to stab them in the abdomen with her claw before tossing them aside. Ruthless Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Grab 'n' Stab and has Ferra stab them several more times. *'Pain And Gain:' Ferra stabs Torr with her claws, giving him a temporary damage buff. Ruthless Variation (MKX) *'Little Kutter:' Torr grabs the opponent and turns them around while Ferra jumps down in front of them and proceeds to stab them in the abdomen with her claws before Torr tosses them in the air and Ferra follows up with an uppercut. Vicious Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gut Ripper and does more damage. *'Boss Toss:' Torr tosses Ferra at their opponent and she stabs their chest several times before kicking off of them and back onto Torr's back. Vicious Variation (MKX) *'Torr Charge:' Torr charges into his opponent. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Charge 'n' Smash and does more damage. *'Back Breaker:' Torr grabs his opponent and bear hugs them. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Colossal Crush, and Torr slams the opponent into the ground before tossing them across the arena. *'Boulder Roll:' Torr curls into a ball and rolls into his opponent's legs, knocking them over. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Boulder Roll and adds a second roll. *'Torr Up:' Torr uppercuts his opponent into the air. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Torr Smash and adds an overhead smash that bounces the opponent. * X-Ray Move - Bone Crusher: Torr bounces the opponent with a hammerfist and then slams their head into the ground, crushing their skull. He then raises them in front of him and uppercuts them in the stomach, shattering their ribs and launching them upwards. Torr then ducks as Ferra runs up his back and hurls herself at the opponent, stabbing her claws into their eyes. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw: '''Torr grabs his opponent and then ducks, allowing Ferra to tackle into them with her claws, knocking them over as she backflips off of them and back onto Torr. ''(MKX) *'Throw:' If Ferra is not on his back, Torr will pound the opponent into the ground and taunt them with a roar. Fatalities * Better Than One: 'Torr lifts the opponent by their arms. Ferra stands on his shoulder, and impales the opponent's forehead with her claws. She then flips over him/her, and slides down their body, slowly and painfully cutting them in half, and Torr tosses their bisected body on the ground. ''(MKX) * '''Play Time: Torr hurls Ferra into the opponent's stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Ferra sticks out her arms sideways, and Torr blunders forward to grab her and violently pulls her out, cutting the victim horizontally in half. The victim's torso falls backwards off the legs, which fall on top of it. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Trample:' Torr barrels into the opponent, smashing them to pieces. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Play Thing:' Torr throws his opponent skyward. The screaming victim falls headfirst into the ground, crushing their head. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Stabby Stab:' Torr grabs the opponent while Ferra repeatedly stabs them in the neck. The final stab pulls the opponent's head off while Torr tosses them aside. Ruthless Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Twisted:' Torr holds his opponent while Ferra jumps down and slices them repeatedly, causing guts to fall out. Torr then throws the opponent away while Ferra jumps up and bisects them. Vicious Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Steam Roller:' Torr crushes the opponent with a Boulder Roll leaving them flattened in a comical fashion. Lackey Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Step On Down:' Torr stomps on the opponent twice, once to trip them and once more on their head, crushing it. Lackey Variation (MKX) Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"We scare Ghostman?"'' (to Ermac after performing a combo) Trivia *Ferra and Torr are the second pair of characters to take up one roster slot. The first being Noob and Smoke. *Ferra and Torr are one of only three characters to have different throws depending on the variation. The other two are Johnny Cage and Jason Voorhees. de:Ferra & Torr es:Ferra/Torr pt:Ferra & Torr ru:Ферра и Торр Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters